This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pre-fabricated structures and is an improvement on my corresponding Canadian Pat. No. 1,018,719.
The present structure allows pre-manufacturing or pre-fabrication of relatively large floor/roof structures and its transportation in a relatively small sized, self-containing package with useable space therein for storing other portions of the structure such as perimetrical beams, vertical supports and the like.
The structure may be erected readily and easily from the package and of course can be easily dismantled and transported again in the self-containing component package of minimum size because the floor/roof components may be connected with the others in the structure from the inside thereof while the portions of these components may be connected in a package for transportation, from outside of the package.
The small sized component package is readily transportable anywhere and in any climate because it is self-contained and the nesting construction of the two halves of each floor/roof component adds strength to the package. The structures are rapidly erected with relatively unskilled labour regardless of the size and volume required.